


Validation

by jlaireluvd



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Acceptance, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Entrapta (She-Ra), Entrapta Being Entrapta (She-Ra), Entrapta is Bad at Feelings (She-Ra), F/M, Imperfections, Mid Season 3, Soft Hordak (She-Ra), Validation, hordak getting the tea, psychology class giving me assignments and fanfic prompts, the author actually had fun with this, this was for a class but i decided to post it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlaireluvd/pseuds/jlaireluvd
Summary: Hordak let Entrapta in...now it's time she did the same. and not just about tech or her interests.I don't think anyone has ever done this, not that I've seen anyway but I could be wrong. either way....cuteness and slightly different storytelling here :)
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Validation

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little blurb i wrote for my psychology class. we were doing a project on mental disorders and I decided to write a little thing with Entrapta explaining autism to Hordak!

Validation 

“Hordak!! Great, you’re back! I have some things about the portal we need to discuss.” 

“Not now Entrapta!” the clone barked as he stepped into the sanctum and immediately slammed and locked the doors as he entered. He was limping, clearly in pain, but Entrapta was too busy obsessing over her work to notice. 

“Oh come on!” she still hadn’t looked up from the 4 screens she was currently viewing the portal statistics on, “we’re making great progress! I fixed the Fright Zone’s power grid again today since we kinda blew that out and I just finished making the final chunk of commands! We can test it again right now if we want to though I still think we need something else...we’re missing an important piece I think.” she kept babbling, as she usually did, hyper fixated on her work. 

Hordak hissed and walked directly past her, “Entrapta, you do not get to give me orders! I said not now!! Now GET OUT OF MY SANCTUM!!!” he was really heated now. His whole body was aching and he had a massive headache. It had been a busy week for him and he was barely getting the one hour of sleep he needed! It was taking its toll and he was regretting not taking any breaks. 

He stopped walking and noticed that his lab partner had stopped typing on her keyboard. She turned around and he saw her face; red with anger….but also some worry in her big magenta eyes. She got up and using her hair walked over to Hordak on the other side of the room. She extended a tendril of hair to his shoulder, “You know your threats don’t work on me. Are you ok? I’m sorry I aggravated you more. I forgot you’ve been working around the Fright Zone a lot recently. And…you know,” she pulled her face shield down so Hordak couldn’t see her sad expression. He had noticed she only did that when she was getting emotional or insecure so he knew there was something coming. Pain was still shooting up his spine, creeping up his neck, and his head was now throbbing. She continued to speak, keeping her hair on his shoulder and he let her. He would endure a few more minutes of pain for her to spit this out, “I’ve told you before but...I’m no good at people. But I don’t think I’ve ever told you why. You’re my lab partner and you have given me so much I think...I think I owe you some information. But first, let me take a look at your armor! Did it short while you were out?” Entrapta questioned as she lifted her mask up and took the necessary tools in her light lavender hair to begin tweaking his exoskeleton. 

The two were silent for a few minutes as Entrapta was making the adjustments to his armor. “Why?” Hordak broke the silence and responded, almost calm. For some reason whenever he was around this small princess his mood was always better. He could only describe it as a weakness. When she worked on his armor it was worse. They were very close together and she was tinkering around his body. She picked up on his question but didn’t look up from her work. 

Entrapta sighed. “To be honest, I don’t know. But I think from a scientific standpoint...you may benefit from knowing about my imperfections too!”

With that Hordak sighed, “Fine.” After the modifications to Hordak’s suit had been made by Entrapta, together they walked to his throne room and as Hordak sat on his green throne Entrapta plopped on the left armrest like she always did. 

“So,” Hordak started as he placed his left elbow on Entrapta’s meaty thigh, then placed his head on his fisted hand and leaned in, “What was it you ‘needed’ to tell me?”

Entrapta sighed and pulled her mask down again.

Hordak guessed this time it was because of embarrassment.

“You know how I always say imperfections are beautiful?” Hordak nodded in response, “Well, the reason I’m weird and anti-social, and obsessed with tech...it’s because I have a mental disorder.” Her mask was still down, and her hair began to wrap itself around her small body. 

Protection. She was definitely embarrassed and that simply wouldn’t do.

“Entrapta. I do not care about your quirks. They are, at the end of the day, the reason you are you. Someone once told me that we must embrace our imperfections should we not?” That got her to pull her mask off with a tendril of hair, revealing the now dried tears on her face along with her reddened magenta eyes, the galaxies within slightly faded, and her puffy face. 

Stars, she was adorable. 

“I suppose. I still want to give you the facts. It’s actually very fascinating! I can show you my data and charts if you want!!” she beamed as she pulled her datapad from seemingly nowhere. 

“Oh of course. Do tell.” Hordak hummed slightly as he turned his attention more towards the princess sitting on his throne. 

“Ok so. What I have is called autism. It’s actually fairly common on Etheria and I’m on the lower end of the spectrum!” that reeled Hordak in as he listened intently while looking at the charts his lab partner had provided. 

She explained that autism is a bio-neurological developmental disability that generally appears before the age of three. It interferes with the normal development of the average Etherian brain, however, because Entrapta is the intelligent being she is, she was able to teach herself things and grow seemingly normal...for a primitive species, Hordak thought. It disrupts growth in the areas of social interaction, communication, and cognitive function. This explains why Entrapta was not a very good talker...or listener...or processor of emotions; she has always struggled with picking up on social cues. It also explains how she has no interest in things outside of tech or science as autistic people generally have a hard time with leisure or play activities. 

“That’s why I’m always so immersed in my work! I don’t care for much else...well aside from tiny food and one particular alien overlord.” Entrapta smirked as Hordak blushed, his whole face turning blue.

He cleared his throat, “Continue.”

She explained how is one of the more bubbly princesses, eager to make new friends and share her passions; however, she knows that she can get ahead of herself, and, at times, her priorities appear to be out of order. Hordak saw this a few times, and it all finally made sense. 

Due to Entrapta’s lack of an organic parental figure, she gravitated towards robots and hyper fixated on them. Her brain was hungry for something to focus on, and the second she was introduced to her late parents' lab, she found it. Her physiological disorder, as her robo-doctor had put it, also made her have a hard time speaking up for herself (again, due to communication disruptions) and allowing touch with biological beings. Her nerves were also very sensitive, especially in her hands and that is why she wears gloves. 

She went one for another half hour giving Hordak the rundown of every little thing that was “wrong” with her. When she called herself a failure he lost it.

“You are not a failure!”

“I know I know. Any who discount me are utter fools, right? Yeah after decades of studying myself I learned there’s no point in seeing it as anything more than a defect. It makes me who I am though and I’m just glad I can talk, the disorder could impair your brain so much you can’t even speak! That would’ve put a terrible strain on my inventive and outgoing mind.”

“Entrapta I do not care about your imperfections as I have already stated. You are a brilliant scientist and I am honored you have come to me with this. Thank you.”

“Yes absolutely! Just because you don’t meet expectations doesn’t mean you’re broken. There’s no such thing as perfection, only science!”

Hordak chuckled. “Yes, that is true. Now, tell me about this new portal update.”

“Ah yes! It is actually quite interesting so you see...”

Entrapta was never accepted, being the eldest of the princesses and being the “weirdest”, they were content with letting her remain holed up in Dryl, and she didn’t mind the lack of organic contact because she was too busy making robots or working on other projects to have time for those kinds of relationships...but with Hordak..it was different. As she babbled on about science, he didn’t make her slow down or put things in “simpler terms”, he understood what she was saying, taking it all in and asking her follow-up questions as well as giving his own input. 

They had become the most dynamic duo in the Fright Zone, despite their imperfections. 

**Author's Note:**

> that's it! like i said, just a little thing to hopefully help me pass my class. i hope you guys enjoyed it and I hope that even though it's a little different that it still caught your eye.


End file.
